


DueSer  Day

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A day in the life of all Duesers.





	DueSer  Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
DueSer Day
    
    
          This is my first posting to any fiction list ever
    
    
    
    so please be gentle. I am not a poet. That will soon
    
    
    
    become evident. This is still however a momentous occasion 
    
    
    for me. Today I am a DueSer!
    
    
    
    Comments welcome.
    

# 
    
    
    DueSer Day
    
    
    
    by
    
    
    
    Cheryl Ross
    
    
    
    Get up early
    
    
    
    check the net
    
    
    
    any DS email yet?
    
    
    
    Watch an ep
    
    
    
    check the list
    
    
    
    chatter on in DS bliss.
    
    
    
    List friend
    
    
    
    can you right away
    
    
    
    copy VS
    
    
    
    si vous plait?
    
    
    
    Buy a CD
    
    
    
    buy a tape
    
    
    
    buy a snow globe paper weight.
    
    
    
    Order t-shirt
    
    
    
    from small amount
    
    
    
    left in paltry bank account.
    
    
    
    Pinching pennies
    
    
    
    each thin dime
    
    
    
    got to get to RCW 139.
    
    
    
    Pic of Dave
    
    
    
    pic of Paul
    
    
    
    scotchtaped to the bedroom wall.
    
    
    
    Tucked in bed
    
    
    
    pray earnestly
    
    
    
    please dear God
    
    
    
    season three!
    
    
    
    Drift in slumber
    
    
    
    happy scenes
    
    
    
    sleeping smiles
    
    
    
    Mountie dreams.
    
    
    
    Cheryl Ross
    
    
    
    cross@norlink.net
    

* * *



End file.
